Leurs histoires
by LaChinoise
Summary: Ils représentent la nouvelle génération, celle qui est née juste après la guerre. Les gens ont des préjugés mais ne les connaissent pas. Recueil d'OS sur les personnages de la nouvelle génération
1. Dominique Weasley et Aaron McMorin

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Dominique Weasley était l'exact opposé de sa sœur ainée. Ni coquette, ni gracieuse elle était l'archétype du garçon manqué.

D'abord ses cheveux étaient roux et pas blonds. Le blond c'était pour sa sœur, celle qui, disait-on, avait récupéré tellement de gènes Vélane qu'elle n'en avait pas laissé pour les suivants (accusation fausse comme a pu le démontrer Louis, dont la beauté avait envoûté le cœur de la moitié des filles de Poudlard, toutes promos confondues). Ensuite ils étaient courts, toujours en bataille, pas lisses, souples et longs comme Victoire ses cheveux à elle ressemblaient plus à la tignasse des Potter mais version rousse, en fait on aurait aisément confondu la tête de Dominique avec celle d'Harry Potter si ce dernier n'était pas brun.

Passons ensuite à son visage, ses yeux étaient marrons, héritage de son père, et non pas bleus océan comme tous les Delacour depuis cinq générations. Même si elle avait héritée d'un petit nez fin en trompette, caractéristique de Fleur, celui-ci était tellement recouvert de tâches de rousseurs qu'on ne faisait pas attention à ce petit détail qui rappelait pourtant qu'elle aussi était une Delacour. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas pleines et symétriques mais petites et une légère cicatrice barrait sa lèvre supérieure sur le côté droit. Très légère elle était le souvenir d'une chute de deux mètres de haut quand le fait qu'elle grimpe aux arbres ne choquait personne. Maintenant, à 17 ans, lorsqu'elle grimpe aux arbres on la traite de folle, de bizarre et autres quolibets qui énoncent le fait qu'elle sorte de la norme des jeunes filles. Mais si elle n'avait pas la perfection du visage que Fleur et Victoire arborent on pouvait au moins lui concéder la finesse de ses traits.

Au niveau de sa taille elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq elle se considère, pour une fois, dans la norme. Elle est dans la moyenne. D'accord sa sœur exhibe son mètre soixante-quinze comme une fierté mais franchement, le fait d'être petite est un énorme atout : d'abord elle peut se faufiler plus aisément dans des passages secrets (et Merlin sait combien il y en a à Poudlard et combien notre Dominique est aventurière), ensuite au moins elle ne regarde pas les autres de haut, et pour finir elle gagne plus facilement à cache-cache.

Différencions maintenant les deux styles vestimentaires. Quand Victoire aime tous les vêtements fleuris, de couleurs pastel, et qui mettent son corps en valeur, Dominique elle préfère le confort. Quel est l'intérêt de porter une jolie robe si on ne peut pas courir ? Pourquoi se vêtir avec une veste quand on ne peut pas bouger les bras librement ? C'est donc en toute logique que la tenue du dimanche de la cadette Weasley-Delacour sera un short et un tee-shirt, le tout assorti avec des chaussures style sneakers.

Et maintenant l'étape la plus importante de cette comparaison : le caractère des deux sœurs. L'aînée est calme, posée, réfléchit. Elle aime étudier et aider les autres. Elle ne fera jamais un pas de travers car elle réfléchit à tout, de sa démarche à ses actions. La cadette, en revanche, fonce tête baissée, adore partir à la découverte de nouveautés, d'aventures surtout. Elle parle sans réfléchir et regrette souvent certaines paroles. Mais malgré ces différences il y a quelque chose que les deux sœurs ont en commun : le goût de la bonne cuisine. Elevées à l'anglaise leur mère n'en a pourtant pas oublier ses manières de Française et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle leur a enseigné les traditions culinaires de sa famille.

Alors oui, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que Dominique Weasley est l'archétype du garçon manqué mais là, ce soir, dans sa robe de satin vert qui met en valeur ses cheveux et son corps mince et bien proportionné, avec ce port de tête élégant et ces belles chaussures qui lui donnent un côté gracieux, là pendant qu'elle descend les escaliers vers la Grande Salle, tous les regards sont tournés vers elle. Le bal de fin d'études, instauré quelques années plutôt, a vu naître un changement d'opinion radical sur notre « garçon manqué ». Et si tous admettent maintenant sans hésitation qu'elle possède bien des gènes de Vélane il n'y en a qu'un qui l'avait remarqué bien avant tout le monde. Et c'est donc avec une certaine fierté qu'Aaron McMorin accueillit sa petite amie en lui tendant galamment son bras, et c'est avec un sourire amoureux plaqué sur son visage qu'il l'entraîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle, transformée en salle de bal.


	2. Louis Weasley et Clémence de Rochefort

Parfois on fait des choses sans penser aux conséquences et sans savoir pourquoi on les fait. Cela m'arrive assez fréquemment. Il y a encore quelques heures cela m'est arrivé : j'étais tranquillement assisse chez moi, dans mon confortable canapé à lire un roman quelconque quand l'envie subite de ré agencer mon appartement m'est montée à la tête. J'ai posé mon livre sur la table basse face à moi et me suis levé dans le but d'évaluer mes différentes possibilités. Jusque-là rien d'exceptionnel. Puis mon colocataire est arrivé tandis que je poussais tous les meubles contre les murs d'un coup de baguette habile. Quand il a vu tout l'espace que nous avions il a frappé dans ses mains et a déclaré « ce soir, soirée à la maison ». Encore une fois cet évènement n'a rien de spécial. Nous envoyons donc nos deux hiboux, chargés chacun d'une dizaine de lettres. Pendant qu'ils vont porter les invitations nous terminons de tout déplacer et surtout d'appliquer un sort de protection aux objets fragiles, entre autres, notre écran plasma que je suis la seule à utiliser mais qui m'a coûté la modique de somme de 200£, et j'ai dû m'arranger avec mes parents car je n'ai pas de livres sur moi, je suis sorcière quand même. Pendant que mon colocataire, Scorpius Malefoy de son doux nom, si l'on considère Malefoy comme un « doux » nom, était parti acheter de l'alcool je filais sous la douche. Pendant ce moment béni où tous mes muscles se détendaient je comptais mentalement le potentiel nombre d'invités. Il faudra penser à lancer un « assurdiato » sur l'appartement ou les voisins n'allaient pas se gêner pour se plaindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard je sortais de la douche et entendis la sonnerie. Surprise, et pensant que Scorpius était trop chargé pour ouvrir la porte j'allais pour lui ouvrir. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette rapidement et me dirigeais vers l'entrée.

\- Franchement Scorpius tu aurais pu poser les courses pour ouvrir, et si je ne t'avais pas entendue qu'aurais-tu… Oh.

Je me figeais, le jeune homme face à moi n'était pas blond aux yeux bleux, il était blond vénitien avec des yeux marrons. Il souriait d'un air franchement amusé.

\- Salut.

Est-ce que ça me faisait bizarre de le revoir ? Oui. Est-ce que je comptais rester plantée là en petite tenue toute la soirée ? Non. Définitivement non. Je me poussais pour le laisser passer et avant que je ne referme complétement la porte Scorpius arriva. S'il fut surpris de me voir en serviette de bain à la porte il ne dit rien. Par contre de voir notre invité cela le surprit.

\- Louis ? Tu es déjà là ?

\- Je t'avais envoyé un hibou pour te dire que je sortais du boulot et que je venais directement. Mais apparemment vous ne l'avez pas vu

Je rougis en sentant son regard se poser sur mes jambes nues.

\- Je vais aller m'habiller

Je filais aussitôt dans ma chambre. Je crois que c'est à ce moment –là que ça a « dérapé », ou du moins que j'ai commencé à agir sans réfléchir. Je m'habillais et me maquillais en prenant mon temps, moins je verrai Louis mieux je me porterai. Déjà j'ai de la chance qu'il travaille beaucoup, ça m'évite de le voir chez nous. Pas de ma faute si mon colloc est super proche de lui.

En retournant dans le salon il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui été arrivées. Je reconnaissais une chevelure rousse et courte et me précipitais sur elle. Je l'entraînais un peu plus loin dans le corridor.

\- Clémence ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Je me retournais vers elle mi-paniquée, mi –soulagée de la voir.

\- Dom… Ton frère est là.

Elle a ricané. Oui, oui : ricané.

\- Merci je l'avais remarqué.

\- Je pensais qu'il était en Egypte pour son boulot ?

\- Il est rentré il y a une semaine pour l'anniversaire de Victoire

\- Oh misère…

Je me prends la tête dans les mains avant de voir Alexandre Zabini passer avec une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu à la main. Et c'est là que mes actions sans cohérence ont commencées. J'ai d'abord volé sa bouteille pour en boire deux grandes gorgées qui m'ont brulé le palais avant de la lui rendre. Je suis retournée dans le salon, j'ai attrapé la bièreaubeurre que Scorpius me tendait et je l'ai descendue d'une traite (deuxième action débile en 5 minutes). Je suis allée dire bonjour aux autres invités.

Après plusieurs verres d'alcool, sorciers et moldus, j'ai fait apparaître un gui ensorcelé au-dessus de la tête de Rose et Scorpius qui discutaient. Ils ont été forcés de s'embrasser : troisième action débile.

J'ai poussé Dominique dans les bras d'Aaron McMorin en gloussant (en GLOUSSANT ! Purée j'avais bien bu) : quatrième action débile vu qu'ils se sont étalés sur le sol en perdant l'équilibre.

Pour finir je me suis engueulée avec une certaine Angélique, que je ne connaissais pas mais qui avait l'air de draguer Louis : c'était l'action la plus débile de la soirée, surtout qu'après je me suis mise à fondre en larmes devant Louis et la mégère. Je me suis précipitée sur le balcon et c'est là que je me trouve pour faire un récapitulatif de la soirée.

Je sens plus que je ne vois Louis s'asseoir à mes côtés. Quand je dis « sentir » je veux dire que je reconnaîtrais son odeur entre mille. Je m'essuie les yeux de rage, comment je peux avoir l'alcool triste devant lui ?

\- Ça fait longtemps, murmure-t-il

\- 2 ans et 25 jours

Il me regarde surpris en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh tu parlais de la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble ? Alors ça fait 1 an et 13 jours

Il soupire.

\- Ecoute Clémence, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça je te jure.

Je ricane et tourne la tête vers lui. Merlin il est toujours aussi beau. Je tends la main vers sa joue avant de me raviser. Finalement, je soupire et abaisse mon bras.

\- Je t'aimais vraiment tu sais ?

\- Moi aussi, je te l'ai dit des milliers de f…

\- Mais, je le coupe, nos vies étaient trop « compliquées »

Je mime les guillemets avec les doigts et il fronce les sourcils. Je connais ce regard, c'est ce regard qu'il a eu quand nous avons rompus.

\- C'est toi qui m'a largué je te rappelle.

\- Et c'est de ta faute si je l'ai fait je te signale.

\- Sauf que tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi.

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement pour revenir 2 ans et 25 jours en arrière. Malgré le temps ça fait toujours aussi mal. Mais c'est vrai que je l'ai quitté sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment, enfin il aurait dû comprendre quand même.

\- Candice, je souffle

\- Candice ?

\- Une serdaigle de ton année

\- Et quel rapport avec elle ?

\- Mais tu m'as trompé avec elle voilà le rapport !

Je me suis levée pour lui crier ça. Enfin c'était sorti. Je me rassois lentement et étouffe un sanglot, je n'ose pas le regarder mais je sens sa main se poser sur la mienne.

\- Clémence… Commence-t-il d'une voix douce, je ne t'ai jamais trompée. Je n'ai même jamais regardé une autre fille que toi.

Je retourne ma main pour entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Ça m'avait manqué. Je tourne les yeux vers lui, il a l'air sincère.

\- Elle me l'a dit Louis.

\- Clémence, tu as vraiment cru ce que Candice a dit ? Je veux dire cette fille est la plus grande colporteuse de rumeurs d'Angleterre, ce qu'elle aime c'est inventer des histoires.

\- Elle avait l'air sérieuse

\- Clémence, il me force à le regarder dans les yeux, j'étais à Poufsouffle. Je suis loyal et tu le sais.

Je laisse une larme couler. Au fond je le savais que ce n'était que des bêtises, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il me quitte que je l'ai fait avant. Après tout Louis est un quart vélane et il est tellement gentil qu'il y avait toujours des filles pour lui tourner autour à Poudlard. Comment aurais-je pu le retenir ? Je serre sa main et décide de poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis 1 an et 13 jours.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti si vite la dernière fois ?

\- La dernière fois ?

\- Quand nous avons recouché ensemble après la soirée chez ton cousin

\- Parce que je m'étais promis de te laisser tranquille et que je n'avais pas pu. Je m'en suis voulu en sachant que tu m'avais laissé tomber un an plus tôt et que tu n'avais certainement plus rien envie de savoir à mon propos. Il laisse passer quelques secondes. Mais vu ta réaction face à Angélique je peux me permettre d'espérer que tu tiens encore à moi n'est-ce pas ?

J'enlève ma main de la sienne et croise les bras sur mes genoux. Tout à coup j'ai honte de toutes mes actions débiles précédentes.

\- Je n'ai fait que des conneries ce soir

\- Pas tellement.

Je le regarde surprise.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien tout d'abord tu as réussi ce que personne n'avait réussi avant toi : mettre Rose et Scorpius ensemble.

Il me désigne un endroit du salon où les deux concernés s'embrassent à pleine bouche, et sans gui ensorcelé pour les y forcer !

\- Ensuite grâce à toi ma chère grande sœur et McMorin se sont réconciliés et je pense bien qu'il ne dormira pas chez nous ce soir. Et pour finir, on a pu mettre les choses au clair toi et moi.

Cette fois je fronce les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu trouves que c'est clair entre nous ?

\- Euh... Oui ?

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu explicites ?

\- Jepensequejetaimeencore

Je marmonne très vite. Bien sûr il n'a rien compris et me demande de répéter. En puisant dans tout mon courage inexistant (j'étais à Serpentard pas à Gryffondor hein), je me redressais et le fixais droit dans les yeux.

\- Louis, je t'aime encore d'accord ? Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'attends de toi mais saches-le.

J'attends une réponse quand même, parce que même si je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de lui je sais en revanche que ce silence est pesant. Tout à coup il se penche vers moi dans le but évident de m'embrasser (ou de me rire au nez mais je préfère ne pas penser à cette éventualité). En sentant ses lèvres contre les miennes je ne peux empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer. Nous deux nous baladant dans le parc de Poudlard. Sa déclaration d'amour. Notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard en tant que couple. Les après-midi d'études suivies par une soirée dans son dortoir. Notre première fois dans mon dortoir. Et ainsi de suite. Quand il se recule il a de nouveau la petite étincelle que je voyais briller à Poudlard. Il se lève et me tend la main. Je la saisis sans comprendre. Une fois debout il se penche vers moi pour déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me murmurer « on va chez moi ? ». J'acquiesce et le suis jusqu'au hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, puis nous transplanons.

A l'heure actuelle je ne sais pas encore si notre relation va recommencer mais je suis heureuse de retrouver le Louis que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore. Mais après tout seul l'avenir nous le dira. Je pense pouvoir attendre demain matin pour le savoir, je l'ai bien attendu 1 an et 13 jours.


	3. Aaron McMorin et Dominique Weasley

Aaron McMorin était de ces personnes qui se moquaient de plaire aux autres. Il avait des amis et s'entendait bien avec presque tout le monde, mais si quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque sur son physique ou son caractère il se contentait d'hausser les épaules et de sourire. C'était ce genre de personne Aaron, pas prise de tête. En revanche on pouvait toujours compter sur lui, dès qu'il faisait une promesse il la tenait, dès qu'il accordait son amitié il y était fidèle. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il était chez les Poufsouffle : sa loyauté n'avait pas de limite. Il était parfois considéré comme naïf ou simple d'esprit, mais ceux qui le côtoyaient savaient qu'il avait en fait la tête sur les épaules. Mais personne ne compris jamais comment il avait pu s'enticher de Dominique Weasley, la Gryffondor garçon manqué. Avec son caractère doux et loyal, tout un chacun se disait qu'il finirait avec une gentille fille, calme et sophistiquée. La surprise fût donc d'autant plus importante quand il s'afficha un matin de décembre avec la petite sœur de Victoire, connue de tous pour sa fougue, même par les plus jeunes, à son bras.

En fait, ce que personne à part les deux concernés ne savait, c'est que Dominique, aussi fougueuse, intrépide, irréfléchie qu'elle était, avait depuis longtemps déjà succombé au charme de notre Aaron. Lui ne la regardait pas comme la copie ratée de Victoire mais comme une personne avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Pas une seule fois il ne l'a comparé à sa si parfaite sœur et c'est peut-être ce détail qui a fait son bout de chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Et puis, jamais personne ne l'avait approché en la désignant comme « une lionne qu'il vaut mieux avoir de son côté ».

Et puis au final ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez son petit ami c'est sa faculté à la faire se sentir comme un joyau à conserver.

Du côté d'Aaron, ses yeux avaient depuis toujours suivis les cheveux courts et roux de Dominique, c'était inhabituel de voir une fille avec des cheveux si courts et si indisciplinés. Mais ce qui le fascina pour de bon ce fût ses yeux, leur couleur en soit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ils étaient marrons, mais il y avait cette étincelle de malice qui n'appartenait qu'à Dominique et qui faisait briller ses yeux de la plus belle des manières qui soit (d'après Aaron bien sur).

Alors peut-être que leur couple était atypique, peut-être qu'ils seront le sujet favori des commérages pour les six prochains mois, mais eux le savaient: ils s'étaient trouvés. Et finalement, c'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
